Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Hiroto Kituhara
Hiroto Kituhara is a kitsune summoner who uses his eidolon, a giant golden frilled lizard named Solavoto, as well as temporary summons, to assist him in battle. He is capable of changing his appearance into a rather handsome human. Backstory Hiroto was born in Tian-Xia, a continent far to the east of the Inner Sea, to parents who were part of a group of mages who would travel across Tian-Xia closing portals to other dimensions and stopping rituals that would summon evil creatures from other planes. When Hiroto was just a toddler, the group decided to extend their work to the west in the continent of Avistan in the Inner Sea region. Unfortunately, the Kitsune summoners had their work cut out for them, as they had started working during the Inner Sea War, in which two of the factions frequently used portals to Hell and the Abyss to bolster their ranks. After being driven out of the territories of Solomon and his demons, the summoning group went to Cheliax to try to stop Judas's rituals. This did not go very well for them. Several members of the summoning group were killed by devils, and the survivors, Hiroto included, went into hiding in the mountains, disguised as humans. When Hiroto grew older, he began training himself in halting the summoning of evil creatures as well as summoning creatures of his own. At one point in his training, his eidolon chose him. The eidolon has stayed with him to the present day, and is a creature from an unknown plane that looks like a giant golden frilled lizard. The creature called himself Solavoto, and saw Hiroto as worthy to serve. Hiroto left his settlement to travel with his eidolon at age 23. During the time the Kitsune were in hiding, Cheliax had fallen into anarchy and controlled by a gang known as the Iron Cog shortly after. Devil summoning rituals occurred very rarely, if at all. Instead of continuing the mission of his parents' summoning group, Hiroto turned to fighting injustices that occurred in Cheliax. After 2 years of fighting petty crimes, Hiroto's travels took him to the port city of Corentyn. There, he witnessed an unfair arena battle between a vanara brawler named Lu Kong and three unarmed Iron Cog members. This was overseen by Solangus, one of the Iron Cog's second in commands. Hiroto decided to put a stop to this, and sent Solavoto into the arena to interfere. Another audience member, a witch named Hanji, seemed to have the same idea, and had used magic of her own to interfere. Lu Kong survived the battle, but Solangus managed to escape. The witch Hanji offered Lu Kong, Hiroto, and a mysterious assassin named Raalnorg that had attempted to kill Solangus to team up and stop Solangus once and for all. All three accepted the offer. Personality Hiroto hates injustice of any kind, and seeks to see it undone wherever he goes. Sometimes this leads him to stray from his current task. Normally, the kitsune are a fun-loving race of tricksters, but the kitsune that raised Hiroto were unlike their kind. Hiroto's personality reflects theirs. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor, and is easily annoyed by Pavo and Lu Kong's behavior. Hiroto is also quite a charming character. One of his favorite pastimes when he is not fighting injustice is assuming human form and flirting with women. What separates him from Romulus, however, is that he seeks to gain a lasting relationship from this, while Romulus (usually) only desires one-night stands. Appearance In kitsune form, Hiroto looks like what you would expect: a humanoid fox. Hiroto also has this unique feature that whenever he reaches an even-numbered level (whenever he receives a point to upgrade one of his abilities) he grows an additional tail, having nine total at 16th level. In human form, Hiroto has shaggy black hair and brown eyes and takes on an attractive Tian (Asian) appearance. No matter what form he is in, Hiroto always wears long black robes with a starry sky pattern on them. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 7 * Dexterity: 10 * Constitution: 10 * Defense: 10 * Magic: 16 * Willpower: 16 Abilities Basic Attack: Claws * Hiroto scratches the enemy with his claws. Alternate Attack: Starburn * Hiroto casts a searing beam of light on an enemy. Standard Ability: Call Eidolon * Hiroto summons his eidolon Solavoto to fight at his side. Solavoto's ability scores are determined by Hiroto's magic and willpower scores. Whenever Hiroto's magic score increases, Solavoto's strength, dexterity and magic scores increase, and whenever Hiroto's willpower increases, Solavoto's constitution, defense, and willpower scores increase. Solavoto has a bite attack and a fire breath attack (straight line AoE), which use strength and magic to determine damage, respectively. Unlike other summons, Solavoto remains on the battlefield until he loses all of his hit points and is sent back to his home plane. He can be summoned again after a minute-long cooldown (which is considerably longer than that of other characters' standard abilities) and no more than three times per stage. Advanced Ability: Summon Monster * Hiroto conjures a random creature to aid him in battle. The higher Hiroto's level, the more powerful the creature summoned. The creature remains on the battlefield for an amount of time determined by Hiroto's magic score. The creatures that can be summoned are as follows: ** Level 1-7 *** Small Elemental (Fire, Water, Air, Earth) *** Lantern Archon *** Leopard *** Dire Bat *** Boar *** Wolf ** Level 8-14 *** Medium Elemental (Fire, Water, Air, Earth) *** Hound Archon *** Lillend Azata *** Lion *** Elephant *** Mephit ** Level 15-20 *** Large Elemental (Fire, Water, Air, Earth) *** Ghaele Azata *** Trumpet Archon *** Astral Deva (angel) *** Mastodon *** Roc Super Ability: Eidolon Fusion * Hiroto combines power with Solavoto to fuse together as one powerful entity, which they refer to as Hirovoto. Hirovoto's ability scores are determined by adding Hiroto's and Solavoto's ability scores together. Hirovoto's ability set changes as follows: ** Basic Attack: Talon Strike *** Hiroto combines his claws with Solavoto's raw strength to deliver a powerful claw attack. ** Alternate Attack: Nova Burst *** Hiroto's Starburn and Solavoto's fire breath are combined to deliver a deadly blast of cosmic flame in a cone-shaped burst. ** Standard Ability: Circle of Protection: *** Hirovoto creates a magical circle of protection around himself that increases the defense and willpower of any allies within. ** Advanced Ability: Malicious Portal *** Hirovoto creates a portal in the ground in front of him that temporarily warps any enemies that enter it to a hazardous outer plane, where they take continuous magic damage until they are warped back. Passive 1: Gatekeeper * The damage that Hiroto's summons and Starburn ability deal to extraplanar enemies such as demons and elementals is 15% greater. In addition, if Hiroto uses Malicious Portal as Hirovoto, there is a small chance that teleported enemies of this type aren't warped back. Passive 2: Shared Lifeforce * As long as Solavoto is on the battlefield, any damage Hiroto takes will be transferred to Solavoto. Pressing the button for Summon Eidolon while Solavoto is already summoned will invert the affects of this ability. Category:Sub pages